Birthday Gift
by Piasa
Summary: MaiXLin (There is so not enough of these :P) Mai just turned 17. What is Lin's gift? you will have to read to find out. LEMONS! Rated M for a reason. Don't Like Lemons or are under 18? Don't read it. **ONESHOT** I DO NOT OWN ANY part of Ghost Hunt. This is for entertainment purposes only.


Birthday Gift

Lin x Mai Lemon Fanfic

Don't like lemons… Don't read… It's rated M for a reason. Please R & R. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Mai had just turned 17; Lin had been waiting for this day. They had been dating for a year and their relationship had been heating up lately.<p>

As soon as they got through the door of Lin's apartment he leaned down and kissed Mai, Moving his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission, which, he was not disappointed. She parted her lips and he darted his tongue into her mouth swirling their saliva together.

Mai's hands moved to Lin's shirt feeling his chest through the fabric. Lin moved his hands down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Not breaking the kiss, Lin moved them to the bedroom. He set her onto the bed, leaning over her. He moved his hands, gently pulling her shirt up. Moving down he kissed the skin that showed, ushering a quiet moan from Mai.

He completely removed her shirt; reaching behind her back he unsnapped her bra. He continued to move down; taking one of her nipples into his mouth he started to suckle her, moving his tongue in circles around the center.

Mai ran her hands through Lin's hair, gently pulling on it, pulling him tighter to her breast. She moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.

Lin stopped suckling her and moved up to her neck, suckling on it deeply, leaving a dark mark that was proof that she was his. He continued up her neck, recapturing her lips. He moved his hand down to her leg, pulling it up to his hip.

Mai tugged on his shirt. Undoing the buttons, pushing it off him. Her hands moved across his chest, feeling every muscle. She moved her hips against him. He tugged her skirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Moving his hand between her legs, he slid his hand into her panties, to her core. Pressing one of his fingers against her bud he rubbed it gently. She squirmed under his hand and moaned against his lips. She moved her hands to his belt, undoing it, the button, and the zipper. She used her leg to slip his pants off. He kicked his pants off his feet and across the room.

Her hand went to his boxers, rubbing him through the fabric. He moaned and thrust into her hand. Taking that as a clue she moved her hand into his boxers and lightly grasped his manhood. He broke off the kiss and kissed back down her neck to her breasts, spending time at each one before moving on to her stomach. He removed her panties and threw them somewhere across the room. He kissed her hips and moved down to her womanhood taking her bud into his mouth, suckling it gently.

Mai cried out at the sudden pleasure, putting her hands into his hair and tugging gently, she squirmed against his mouth. She could feel herself drawing closer to her climax, after a short time she called out Lins name and released. Licking his lips, Lin kissed back up her body. He kissed her deeply letting her taste herself on his lips. She moved her hands down and pulled on his boxers, which were quickly discarded. He stood up and she looked at him from head to toe, not disappointed in what she saw, he did the same as a smile came to his lips.

He moved her further up on the bed, moving himself over her, and using his legs to part hers. He leaned over and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he whispered in her ear asking her if she was ready. She nodded and he positioned himself at her entrance. "This may hurt a bit" he whispered huskily in her ear; as he slowly pushed into her. He quickly captured her lips as he pushed through her barrier. He finished pushing into her and stopped. He rested there, kissing away the tears he had caused, and cursed himself for being so well endowed. She moved her hips, signaling him to continue. He pulled almost all the way out of her, and then pushed into her making her cry out. He moved slowly continuing a pattern of slow shallow thrusts as well as almost pulling out of her and pushing all the way back in for some time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling him to speed up a bit as she drew close to her climax. He thrust quickly and deeply into her, ushering cries of pleasure from her. She called his name and climaxed. He felt her pulsing and tightening around him, he thrust into her faster and deeper, coming to his climax as well, shooting his seed deep into her, he thrust a couple move times pushing his seed deeper into her before collapsing half on top of her.

Panting he shakily leaned up on one arm and asked her if she was ok, to which she nodded. After a short time he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her side facing away from him. He put one of her legs over his and entered her again. They made love several more times that night. As dawn appeared, both of them fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggled closely to each other.


End file.
